It may be desirable to remove a hub assembly and therefore a wheel from a bicycle to repair desired bicycle components, decrease bicycle profile for transportation/storage, etc. For instance, a rider may remove a wheel from a bicycle to facilitate flat tire repair. However, previous hub assemblies may be fixedly attached to disk brake rotors and/or sprockets. Therefore, there is a need to more easily and/or quickly remove a wheel from the bicycle and reattach the wheel to the bicycle.